


Ginger and The Whip

by whyamIalwaysLoislane (Whyamialwaysloislane)



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Biker Derek, Different Outfits, Drag Queen Stiles Stilinski, Fancy Dress, M/M, in a different clothing style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyamialwaysloislane/pseuds/whyamIalwaysLoislane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica was grinning at him, standing by a equally evil looking redhead who was mirroring her smirk. Derek was kind of scared, and considering Derek was a six foot wall of muscle in a lot of leather right now that was quite a feat. </p><p>It's Lydia's birthday, Derek wears a lot of leather and Stiles drags up. All in all, sex goes down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ginger and The Whip

**Author's Note:**

> Okay Drag Queen Stiles makes me happier than it really should. So does Biker Derek.  
> I've been super ill today and left this to the last minute. Again, cause I suck.  
> Hopes you enjoys!

Derek liked Fancy Dress parties.

They contrasted highly against his grumpy demeanor and 'angry eyebrows', as Erica called them, but he really did like them. You got an insight into peoples personalities and likes at these kinds of parties, at normal college parties you learn what kind of drunks the party-goers are. However, at this party, for example, he knew Jackson was whipped by the fact he'd come as Noah from the Notebook tonight. Erica stood a little to the side of redhead (strawberry blonde?); corset tight over her leather pants with little black cat ears poking out of her thick blonde curls. Her lips were parted in a malicious gin as she looked Derek's way. 

Erica was grinning at him, standing by the equally evil looking redhead who was mirroring her smirk. Derek was kind of scared, and considering Derek was a six foot wall of muscle in a lot of leather right now that was quite a feat. 

"Der!" Erica shouted out, moving over to Derek. The redhead following behind her. "This is Lydia. She's the host of this wonderful she-bang and Jackson's Sugar Mama." Lydia smirked, flipping her hair over her shoulder and shook Derek's hand.

"I like the leather." She winked and Derek smiled. "You know Jackson from Law School, am I right?"

"Yup, four years stuck rooming with his stupid ass." Derek laughed, raising his cup to his mouth. The decision to buy an apartment whilst he got his masters and move out his crappy dorm was the best decision he'd ever made.

"That stupid ass is mine now." Lydia winked. "Erica, have you seen Ginger?" 

"Ginger?" Erica furrowed her brows and Lydia raised an impatient eyebrow. "Oh, Ginger! Yeah. I think I left her doing tequila shots off Danny." 

"Well, shit." Lydia sighed. "Come on Derek. I think I want to do a tequila shot off you." Lydia wrapped a hand around Derek's wrist and pulled him from his conservatory lurking position and into the kitchen. "Danny baby, where's Ginger gone?" Danny was a tall, Greek god with cute dimples who was swaying slightly. 

"Scotty." Danny slurred, leaning on one half of the Omega twins. Lydia sighed, rolling her eyes at Danny and giving him a little shove in to Ethan(?)'s arms. 

"You're Welcome." Lydia smirked, grabbing Derek's arm again and pulling him somewhere. "Scott!" Lydia called and a tall puppy man, with an uneven jaw  dressed as Captain America turned to look over at them. "If you haven't seen him I will hurt a bitch."

"Ginger?"

"Who else." Lydia breathed, taking deep breaths and her pink ladies jacket moved as she breathed. 

"He was here and he went in the general direction of Erica and her ass. She's holding his lipstick." Scott shrugged. 

"Of Course she is. Oh Scott, this is Derek." Lydia waved in Derek's general direction. Scott nodded and gave him a bright smile. 

"If you see a tall man with curls like gold you should talk to him." Derek whispered before Lydia dragged him off. Scott was just Isaac's type, down to the puppy dog eyes and super tight pants.

"Sure thing!" Scott called, as Lydia whisked him around the corner. 

"You." Lydia stopped dead in her tracks, Derek almost tripping over her. 

"Me?" A tall slender drag queen stood in front of Erica, holding in a perfectly manicured longer finger to her face. "Who is that?" Her eyes dropped from Lydia to do a slow scrutinizing sweep of Derek's body. "Sweet Sassy Molassy, where did you find that perfect specimen of man?" 

"Your welcome." Lydia smiled sweetly. "Derek, Ginger. Ginger, Derek." Ginger took Derek's hand and shook it. Her grip was strong. This close to her face Derek could see her features better. Her eyes where like honey, framed by heavy smokey eye make-up, nose up turned in a really cute way and her eyebrows where perfectly arched. Her lips. Her lips were perfectly bowed and red, so red. 

"My eyes are up here, sugar." Derek's eyes shot back up to Ginger's face. "Although I'm having a hard time focusing anywhere but your chest, who gave you permission?" Ginger raised a hand and hovered over the patch of Derek's chest, eyes flicking up to Derek's face as if asking permission.  Derek nodded. Ginger pressed her long hands onto Derek's chest. Ginger bit her lip and raised an eyebrow. "Upstairs? Now?" 

"Definitely."

 

*****

 

"Stiles." Ginger whispered, looking over from his side of the bed and he'd shed his wig leaving short fluffy hair that stuck up on all ends. "My name is Stiles." Stiles smiled, his hands roaming across Derek's completely bare chest. "Ginger's my stage name. I'm a Criminology student, third year." 

"Stiles?" Derek raised an eyebrow. 

"My real name is even more unbelievable." Stiles laughed, fiddling with his false nail. "Okay, I understand this isn't a brilliant beginning to a relationship but I think I kind of want to date you." 

"I think I want to date you too." Derek smiled.

"I also want you back in that leather, just all the time." Stiles grinned, kissing Derek's collarbone. 

"This would be a good time to tell you I'm a biker wouldn't it." Stiles said nothing but simply punched his fist in the air. "You're a dork."

"A hot dork." Stiles winked and dipped to kiss Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on [TUMBLR](http://gildasbitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
